Journal Of Papyrus
by MasterCaster
Summary: Papyrus writes about certain events in his life either good or bad. (Genocide,Disbelief,Pacifist) Rewritten


**Journal Entry #328**

"Hello Journal, It is I The Great Papyrus! Something odd happened to my brother Sans last night. I was awoken by his screams so being his sworn protector I sprang from my bed and ran to his room! But upon opening his door I found no attacker...Sans was sitting on his bed crying his eyes out and his left eye was blazing with blue magic. I quickly ran to him and gave him the biggest skelebro hug in history and tried to calm him down. After a while he finally stopped, So I asked him what he was dreaming about because this wasn't his first nightmare. I wasn't expecting him to tell me about his dream because he just said that I "Wouldn't Believe Him". NONSENSE! But this time he actually told me about his dream! He told me that his dream was about a human who killed everyone including him...After some time of talking he just thought that I didn't believe him! I'm not calling him a liar, My brother has hardly ever lied to me, It was just that his dream sounded crazy, If a evil human came to town then they would be stopped by Undyne! But looking at my brothers facial expressions while he talked to me about it, I couldn't help to think...Could that really Happen?"

 **Journal Entry #329**

"OH MY GOSH! JOURNAL YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS BUT A HUMAN CAME TO SNOWDIN TODAY! Now you're probably wondering if my marvelous intellect in puzzles outwitted the human? Well...No...The human seemed to have no interest in my puzzles at all. And they passed on my plate of spaghetti as well...Maybe they prefer ravioli? But the whole time that me and the human first met I saw sans giving them a look. Was he upset that the human wasn't trying my puzzles or telling me how great I am? Honestly, I feel worried around the human. They have dust all over their body, Maybe they got all of the dust when they came out of those ruins because that place is pretty old. But truthfully I never saw any of the Royal Guards come out of Snowdin woods, I asked Sans I'd he knew where they were but he just looked down. I have the feeling that this human did something to them but I believe that they can go on the right path! See you later journey! Nyeh-heh-heh!

.

.

.

[ERASE]

.

.

.

[RESET]

.

.

.

 **Journal Entry #328**

 **"** Hello Journal...In the first time in a very long time, I actually had a nightmare. The last time I had one was when I was a babybone. It was odd, I was in snowdin and some strange figure was right in front of my with some weird looking gloves on their hands. I was talking to them about what they are doing and they attacked me! My head fell to the ground as my body disappeared. The rest was hazy and that's when I awoke with sweat running down my skull. I told Sans about it and for once he looked shocked. But he smiled right after and told me to not worry and that "You won't have that dream again". I wonder what he meant by that?

 **Journal Entry #329**

"OMG! A HUMAN CAME TO SNOWDIN TODAY!But humans are more weird then I realised. This one never even tried my puzzles or my spaghetti! Maybe they prefer Ravioli? They always gave me an unsettling look when they see me as if they are looking through my soul. None of the Royal Guards ever crossed the bridge either...I asked Sans if they knew where they were but he just looked down and told me that everything would be alright. I feel like he's hiding something from be but what? I saw dust on their clothes when we met at the bridge and my heart(well...soul) dropped, I read about when monsters die, they turn to dust. Does that mean that the human...killed them? Maybe not but I will confront them about their behavior and show them that I believe in them! Nyeh-heh-heh!

 **Journal Entry #330**

"Sans is dead...When I confronted the human, They began to attack but Sans used one of his "shortcuts" to get in front of me and took the blow! He knows he can't do that, He only has 1 HP! He fell into my arms and told the human "Not this time". What did he mean by that? Sans then used his "shortcuts" to teleport us into our house but before he did that I looked at the human's face and I saw that they were surprised at what just happened as well. Did they don't expect that? Was that a sign of regret? Maybe the human wanted to prove that they were not weak while fighting me but Sans didn't want me hurt. I miss him... When we teleported back into our house I tried to keep him awake. He hugged my neck and started saying random things like "I can't see you die again" or "Don't face the human". But his last words to me was "I love you". And then he turned to dust. I cried like a babybone holding his jacket tightly until I my phone started to ring. It was Undyne! She wanted to know if I was alright. I told her what had happened, It must've been a lot for her because I heard a few gasps from her end. She just told me to stay in the house and she will come visit when she kills the human. I was surprised at what she just said, It was an accident. The human didn't mean to kill Sans...right? For now I will wear his coat so it will feel like my brother is still hugging me. I love you sans.

 **Journal Entry #331**

Undyne is dead...I went to go looking for her in Waterfall when an armless, Monster Kid came running by. He stopped and told me to run from the killer human. I asked him where Undyne was at and he told me that she was battling the human on the bridge of the outskirts of Waterfall. The kid then ran away. While I continued walking, I saw dust piles on the ground...I was frightened! Was this human really a killer? I finally made it to a clifftop and saw what I think was Undyne and the human duking it out. The human made a fatal blow on undyne and for some reason she began to melt. I was scared out of my mind, But I saw that she was looking at me where I was and she had a sad smile on her face, Then I heard her yell "This world will live on!" And then she faded to dust. I can't believe it...I've lost a brother and sister on the same day by a human. Is there a reason why they are doing this? Are they just afraid?"

 **Journey Entry #332**

"I had a ride from the river person and now I'm in Hotland. I'm ahead of the human as it seems that Mettaton is distracting them. I can't find Alphys anywhere, I hope she isn't dead. I'm currently headed to the castle and will wait for the human in the Golden Corridor right outside of King Asgore's Throne Room."

 **Journal Entry #333**

"I'm here. The human has not arrived yet, I hope that they are regretting what they have done. Truthfully, Even how great I am I feel scared. This human isn't afraid to kill and since that they slayed Undyne so now they might feel powerful. For this fight I will use the art of intimidation. My right eye can glow so I will use that. Oh! And I have my blasters that can cut down the human's health. But I won't kill them, I'm going to pull out every stop to get their HP as low as I can and maybe they will listen. They need to know that they can do better, That they don't need to go down this path. I really miss Sans...I miss his smile, I miss His Laugh, I miss his awful puns, I miss my brother! He was always there for me when I needed him the most since our parents were never around. He told me that our mother died when I was young and our father...Disappeared. When I where my brother's coat I feel as if he is still with me, Like he is continuously hugging me. I miss Undyne! She trained me and thought me everything I know. She was always like a big sister to me and it helped that she and sans were friends when they were younger. Heh Heh, "Don't Noogie the Skeleton!" I always told her. For both of them I have to be brave, For all the innocent monsters that human killed I have to be courageous. I have to teach the human that killing innocent people is wrong, A crime like that just throws me in such Disbelief. Everybody deserves a second chance...That includes the human. This is the Great Papyrus, signing off for the possible last time."

.

.

.

[ERASE]

.

.

.

[RESET]

.

.

.

 **Journal Entry #328**

"Hello Journal, Last night I had a strange dream! I was in the Golden Corridor with a strange looking being in front of me. It was so real! One part I saw orange everywhere...Was my eye shining while I was asleep again? Bones flying, My blasters Blasting. What does this mean? Maybe I just ate some bad spaghetti last night before bed so it just messed with my head. But it is time to start the day!"

 **Journal Entry #329**

"OKAY SO I MET A HUMAN TODAY!, THEY WERE GREAT, THEY SOLVED MY PUZZLES AND EVEN SAID THAT THEY WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH ME! But the strangest part is that I feel like I met this human before...wonder why? When we finished our battle, They hugged me and said that they were sorry. Sorry for what? Was it about that color puzzle? They didn't need to apologize for that because that machine just wasn't working properly. This human is wonderful! They made friends with everybody me including Undyne, Alphys, And Mettaton. But I realised that they will go meet the king. OH MY GOSH, THEY WILL FIGHT! I have to stop them before...hey, Is that Flowey?"

 **Journal Entry #30**

"So I had a run-in with my old pal, Flowey! He had a strange request though. He asked me if I could call everyone to the throne room where King Asgore and the human are going to meet. Maybe he wants us all to keep them from fighting? I don't know but I trust flowey! What could go wrong?"

 **Journal Entry #331**

"We are finally on the surface! The Sun is so big! There is so much space! I wanna met every human and make them my friend! The human...er...Frisk said that the world is lucky to have someone like me around. I finally got me the red car that I've always wanted and King Asgore...er...Mister Dremurr is carving a hedge in the shape of my head right outside of Asgore's clone's school! And might I say that it looks as stunning as yours truly. It's been a while since I saw Flowey and I'm worried about him. I asked Frisk and they said that he is "Trying to be a better person". Well I hope to see him again sometime. My brother sans is...well he is still the same...But it's nice to see my brother happy, I wouldn't know what we would do without eachother.

This is The Great Papyrus with a new life signing off! Nyeh-heh-heh!

 **The End!**


End file.
